Uma História de Amor 4S6P0
by Lord West Gordon
Summary: 2008. Último ano letivo. E última chance para muitos fazerem suas escolhas. Ainda mais em uma cidade de quase 20 milhões de pessoas como São Paulo. UA/JL


Prólogo, parte 1 – São Paulo, 460

São Paulo é um município brasileiro, capital do estado de São Paulo e principal centro financeiro, corporativo e mercantil da América do Sul. É a cidade mais populosa do Brasil, do continente americano e de todo o hemisfério sul, e a cidade brasileira mais influente no cenário global, sendo considerada a 14ª cidade mais globalizada do planeta, recebendo a classificação de cidade global alfa, por parte do Globalization and World Cities Study Group & Network (GaWC). O lema da cidade, presente em seu brasão oficial, é "Non ducor, duco", frase latina que significa "Não sou conduzido, conduzo".

"_Estação Paraíso"_

_Isso é que era uma tremenda ironia, pensou a ruiva, ainda afundada na cadeira do metrô enquanto o mundo à sua volta entrava e saia do vagão, absorto em seus afazeres. Não que ela não estivesse absorta, mas seus problemas eram tão distintos do resto do público ao seu redor que ela mal tinha tempo pra pensar em outra coisa que não no seu inferno astral._

Fundada em 1554 por padres jesuítas, a cidade é mundialmente conhecida e exerce significativa influência nacional e internacional, seja do ponto de vista cultural, econômico ou político. Conta com importantes monumentos, parques e museus, como o Memorial da América Latina, o Museu da Língua Portuguesa, o Museu do Ipiranga, o MASP, o Parque Ibirapuera, o Jardim Botânico de São Paulo e a avenida Paulista, e eventos de grande repercussão, como a Bienal Internacional de Arte, o Grande Prêmio do Brasil de Fórmula 1, São Paulo Fashion Week e a São Paulo Indy 300.

_-E você acha que ela vai estar aqui, no meio da arquibancada em Interlagos, Pontas?_

_-Não, seu cachorro, eu sei que a chance de ela aceitar qualquer convite meu é zero. Mas isso não me impede de procurar por outros amigos... e amigas lá da escola._

_Sirius meneou a cabeça, tentando entender o complexo funcionamento do cérebro de jerico de James, enquanto se sentava para acompanhar os trabalhos dos mecânicos. Ainda que mulheres fossem o seu assunto preferido, ele adorava motos e carros, e, por isso, deteve seu olhar na bela Ferrari F2008 nº 2 de Felipe Massa, situada na Pole Position do circuito de Interlagos._

O município possui o 10º maior PIB do mundo, representando, isoladamente, 11,5% de todo o PIB brasileiro e 36% de toda a produção de bens e serviços do estado de São Paulo, sendo sede de 63% das multinacionais estabelecidas no Brasil, além de ter sido responsável por 28% de toda a produção científica nacional em 2005. A cidade também é a sede da Bolsa de Valores, Mercadorias e Futuros de São Paulo (BM&FBovespa), a segunda maior bolsa de valores do mundo em valor de mercado. São Paulo também concentra muitos dos edifícios mais altos do Brasil, como os edifícios Mirante do Vale, Itália, Altino Arantes, a Torre Norte, entre outros.

_Snape não fazia a mínima idéia de como fora parar no terraço do Edifício Itália, ainda mais no meio da madrugada. A última coisa da qual se lembrava, em seus neurônios ébrios, era de estar em uma casa noturna, tendo sido arrastado por Malfoy e cia., antes de começar a receber várias doses de vodca com um gosto muito diferente de um garçom com um sorriso pra lá de suspeito..._

_Não que isso fizesse diferença, já que, em um piscar de olhos, seu cérebro encharcado de álcool batizado com tranquilizantes focava as luzes dos edifícios do centro de São Paulo. E um estalido veio em sua cabeça: já que os idiotas que ele tinha o desprazer de ter como colegas diziam que ele era um morcegão, seria uma boa poder voar um pouco._

São Paulo é a sexta cidade mais populosa do planeta e sua região metropolitana, com 19 223 897 habitantes, é a quarta maior aglomeração urbana do mundo. Regiões muito próximas a São Paulo são também regiões metropolitanas do estado, como Campinas, Baixada Santista e Vale do Paraíba; outras cidades próximas compreendem aglomerações urbanas em processo de conurbação, como Sorocaba e Jundiaí. A população total dessas áreas somada à da capital – o chamado Complexo Metropolitano Expandido – ultrapassa 29 milhões de habitantes, aproximadamente 75% da população do estado inteiro. As regiões metropolitanas de Campinas e de São Paulo já formam a primeira macrometrópole do hemisfério sul, unindo 65 municípios que juntos abrigam 12% da população brasileira.

_Sinceramente, passar o Ano Novo no Parque do Ibirapuera era muito estranho para Lily Evans. Ainda mais pelo fato de que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela estaria passando esse momento ao lado de James Potter._

_Seu namorado. Ainda que as palavras soassem estranhas em sua boca._

História de Amor – 4S6P0


End file.
